Boyfriend
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara doesnt like Sasori's boyfriend, and Itachi doesnt like how close Deidara and Sasori are. Character Masashi Kishimoto song Girlfriend Avril Lavigne


**this was a request from anti sakura tsunade karin, she wanted me to write a song fic about her fav pairing and the song girlfriend from Avril Lavigne. so here it is, even though i cant write songfics worth a crap. hope you like it hun!**

Deidara glanced over his shoulder. He watched as Itachi kissed Sasori. Jealousy coursed through his veins. Deidara threw his books in his locker. He had been friends with Sasori since fifth grade and had loved him ever since. But he was always to shy to ask him out. A year ago Itachi asked him out. Deidara never did like the way Itachi treated Sasori. But he would never say anything. Sasori seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

Deidara was sitting in class. Sasori walked by, and smiled. Deidara blushed, but couldn't pull his eyes away from the red head. Sasori took a seat beside him,

"Hi Dei."

"Hi Danna un." Sasori chuckled at the nickname. Sasori turned to the door and saw Itachi standing in it. Sasori smiled at him, and got up to leaned into the blonde. He kissed Deidara on the side of the head, and left.

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

Deidara watched as the red head walked towards his lover. Oh how he wished it was him Sasori was walking to. The bell rang. Deidara spent the whole hour thinking of the red head. The red head was like a drug to the blonde. He could never get him out of his head. Deidara thought through his fantasy of the red head. He thought about ways he would pleasure the red head, and convince him that Deidara was the better choice.

_Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious_

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright alright alright._

Deidara placed his books in his locker when a pair of arms slipped around him. He jumped and turned to find Sasori.

"Your so kawaii…" Sasori chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Deidara blushed, "whats wrong brat, your face is as red as my hair?" Sasori brushed his hand over the redden cheek. He leaned down, "Your so beautiful…" Deidara could feel his Danna's breath on his face.

_don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right I'm right I'm right_

Itachi walked up,

"Sasori…" Sasori pulled away and looked at his lover along with Deidara, "Go wait in the car." Sasori nodded, hugged the blonde, and left. Itachi glared at the blonde. Deidara gulped ant turned back to his locker.

"stay away from my Sasori." Deidara just nodded. A group of girls walked by,

"Yeah I don't know what Sasori sees in him either, if it was me I would take the blonde…" Deidara smirked. Deidara was spun around and Itachi punched him in the face. Deidara dropped to the floor and Itachi walked away.

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what every one is talking about_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

Deidara walked by Itachi and Sasori the next morning.

"Good morning Dei!" Deidara just keep walking. "what's wrong with him?" Itachi shrugged.

Sasori walked by Deidara in the hall. He looked at the blonde. Deidara never looked at him, but he did see him out of the corner of his eye. Sasori watched him the whole time he passed. Deidara finally gave up and looked at him, but the red head looked away.

"You sure you don't know what's wrong with him? He doesn't seem the same after you talked to him yesterday. He's always happy, and bubbly. Now he wont even talk to me…" Itachi kissed him,

"Please stop talking about him…"

_I can see the way see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

Sasori walked up to Deidara before class.

"Dei what's wrong…?" Deidara continued to look at his paper, "Dei look at me." Sasori pulled the blondes face up. He pushed the blonde hair off the left side of his face and gasped. His left eye was bruised.

"what happened?" Deidara looked away, "Itachi did this didn't he? I'm going to kill him!"

"Sasori…" Itachi yelled from the doorway. Sasori growled,

"Itachi it's over! I'm sick of your crap. How dare you hurt my best friend!"

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what every one is talking about_

Itachi glared at the blonde,

"If you have the slightest amount of love for me you will leave me and Deidara alone!"

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

Deidara sat on Sasori's couch.

"I'm sorry about him Dei…"

"It's ok un…"

"No it's not, let me make it up to you." Deidara tilted his head to Sasori, but another pair of lips were crashed to his. He was pushed back on the couch. He shyly pushed his lips against Sasori's. Sasori stuck his hand in the blondes shirt and twisted his nipple. Deidara moaned and arched into the touch. Sasori ripped the blondes shirt off and started sucking on his nipple.

"Danna…"Sasori moved up to his ear and nibbled on it,

"Yes Dei-Chan?"

"Kiss me again un." Sasori smirked,

"of course…" he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Deidara opened his mouth and let his Danna's tongue explore.

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo cause I can cause I can do it better_

_There's no other so when's it going to sink in_

_Hey she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

"Are you sure?" Deidara nodded. Sasori pulled the blondes pants off. He hissed as the cold air hit his member. Sasori smirked and took the member in his mouth. Deidara moaned and bucked his hips. Sasori pushed them down and sucked harder. Deidara threw his head back and moaned. Sasori began humming and he stuck three fingers in the blondes mouth.

Deidara sucked on them, causing Sasori to hum more and in turn made the blonde suck more. Deidara felt his peak, and released in the red head's mouth. Sasori finished cleaning the blonde. He pulled his fingers out and inserted one into the blondes entrance. Deidara yelped, and screwed his eyes shut.

Sasori pulled the finger out, then pushed it back in. he added another, then another. He stretched the blonde and fished his fingers around inside him.

"Danna!" Sasori pulled his fingers out, and placed his member at his entrance. He glanced at the blonde who nodded. The red head pushed in. Deidara cried out and tears ran down his cheek. Sasori kissed the tears away,

"God Dei your so beautiful…"

"M-move un!" Sasori chuckled and began a slow thrust,

"Damn virgin…"

"you were probably the same your first time too un."

"I never let Itachi get in my pants, I wanted to you be my first…" Deidara's breath hitched as he heard those words. Sasori hit the bundle of nerves. Deidara moaned,

"I love that sound…" Sasori began hitting the nerves over and over just to hear that sound. He wrapped his hand around the blondes member as he felt himself getting close. He pumped in time with his thrust. Deidara moaned his Danna's name as he came over their stomachs. His walls tightened around Sasori and he came deep inside the blonde.

Sasori pressed their foreheads together as they panted coming down from their high.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can cause I can do it better_

_There's no other so when's it going to sink in_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

"Danna…I love you un."

"I love you too Dei…"

"Did you ever really like Itachi un?"

"No way."

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way no way no way no way_

**R&R they are always loved!**


End file.
